Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various settings. For example, computers are in many homes across the country and the world allowing users to interconnect over a virtual space by communicating through email, internet phone, instant messaging, and/or the like. Media is also shared among computer users, such as photos, videos, audio, etc. In addition, cellular phone and related network technology has similarly advanced facilitating the performance of many of the same functions over a portable device, which allows users to remain connected even when absent from a computer. Whether on computer or cellular phone (or other similar devices) and regardless of the supporting network (Internet, Wi-Fi network, conventional telephone network, cellular network, wireless mesh network, etc.), the foregoing functionality is provided through applications that execute on the computer and/or cellular phone. The applications can be standalone applications and/or can be executed using features of a general purpose application, such as a web browser, for example. More recently, services can be provided through the World Wide Web allowing the computers, cellular phones, etc. to receive remote services from a variety of providers, such as gaming, photo printing, stock trading, bank account management, health information management, and/or substantially any imaginable service.
On a different front, computers, cellular phones, etc., can provide local application binding, which allows applications to be bound to different file types facilitating simplified handling of files in an operating system executing on computers, cellular phones, etc. Typically, the computer, cellular phone, etc. maintains a list of the bindings such that upon requesting files or data of a certain type, the computers, cellular phones, etc. can invoke the appropriate application to allow opening and/or manipulation of the requested files or data such that the user need not perform the individual steps of finding the data, manually opening an appropriate application, and utilizing that application to manipulate the specific files or data. In addition, the user can select which applications should be utilized when opening different types of files. Thus, a user can have multiple applications that handle a certain type of file, but can prefer one application such that only that application would be used to open that particular type of file.